


Curtis Gets Cut Apart With a Hacksaw

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curtis screams as he listens to his bones grind as Shiro cuts off his limbs.Fucking faggot deserves to die in the most brutal way possible.





	Curtis Gets Cut Apart With a Hacksaw

Shiro is tired of his harpy faggot husband whining so he decides to cut off his limbs.

The little faggot thinks its a game at first. Shiro wraps him in a cloth and puts a rope in his mouth. The fucking useless gaping hole is moaning thinking he's going to get laid but starts to cry the moment the hacksaw is on his skin.

Shiro can't hear what his faggot husband is crying as he begins to saw back and forth. All he can do is listen to Curtis's pig squeals for mercy.

Fuck the piece of shit. It's his fault his life is shit. He's earned this.

Every time Shiro saws Curtis screams until his first arm is free of his body. Blood squirts out. Curtis isn't dead yet.

Shiro takes the next arm then does the same. Then he begins with just below the knee.

Curtis just keeps screaming.

Good.


End file.
